


Of curtains and letting go

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Series: 30 Days Of Shenko [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, I still suck at titles, I'm a terrible person and I hate myself, Post-Game(s), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, you're welcome to hate me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: It was funny how people could forget even the worst time of their life. Here was the Citadel, reconstructed as if nothing ever happened; thousands of people, humans and aliens alike, acting as if everything was fine. It had only been a little over two years since the Reapers War and already life was back to normal.





	Of curtains and letting go

It was funny how people could forget even the worst time of their life. Here was the Citadel, reconstructed as if nothing ever happened; thousands of people, humans and aliens alike, acting as if everything was fine. It had only been a little over two years since the Reapers War and already life was back to normal. 

It was a sunny day, like every day on the Citadel. A lazy afternoon spent in the commercial district. The crowd filled the noisy streets, and Kaidan and Shepard had difficulties passing through the hordes of excited shoppers. 

 

“I suddenly regret having left the apartment.”, sighed Kaidan. 

“I don't want to say 'I told you so' but...” 

“But you told me so, yeah. And I continue to believe that any day we would have chosen, would have been as packed.” 

“What I'm still asking myself is why we even have to come out here to pick curtains. We could have had some deliver directly at home.”, all but pouted Shepard. 

“Eh, you're the one who always said that she wanted a normal life. Nothing more normal than picking curtains on a busy afternoon.” 

“Well, I could do without the Asari trying to feel you up or flirting with you every five minutes.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Of course, I’m jealous, they used to do that with me. Before. Now, they only have eyes for you.” 

“Oh, so you're only jealous of not being the centre of attention, not of me potentially taking them to their offer?” 

“Laugh it up, Alenko, you'll soon be fed up of their antics. And why should I fear them? You're still with me, no?” 

“True. I'll never let you go.” 

“Yeah...”, sighed Shepard.

 

Kaidan looked back at his companion, having heard the sorrow and defeat in her voice. 

 

“Eh, none of that. We already talked about it. It's final. You and me? It's forever. So, forget about all those dark thoughts and help me find a shop selling curtains. You used to be quite the shopper during the war, with all those shops supposedly your favourite on the Citadel.” 

 

Shepard laughed, though some sadness was still visible in her eyes. 

 

“What can I say? I needed some discount.” 

“Maybe we could try it when we finally find some curtains to buy.” 

“You know we can't. Not anymore.” 

“I know. Sorry.” 

 

Kaidan smiled sweetly at the woman then turned back. Keeping Shepard's hands clutched in his, he continued walking through the crowd, opening a path for the both of them. 

For all he claimed to be happy with their expedition, he still was wondering why the shop just outside of their apartment sold anything house related except curtains. It didn't make sense and it was starting to piss him off; especially after an eighth Asari came to ask him directions and ended running her hands up and down his chest. OK, maybe he had played it cool earlier to see if Shepard would be jealous; he really was fed up of the blue aliens. 

 

“What about here?”, asked Shepard suddenly, looking at a little shop he would have missed if she hadn't pointed it to him. 

 

They entered the shop and Kaidan knew immediately that they have found what they were looking for. Choosing the right curtains, though, wouldn't be easy; there were hundreds of different models in there. 

 

“We never decided what colour we wanted. I’m a bit partial to blue.” 

“And I, to bright red. But neither would work. Maybe some brown or grey?” 

“Patterns?” 

“None! Seriously, Alenko. What is wrong with you? We just need simple curtains to keep some privacy, we're not in some decoration holo-program. Also, pattern are has-been.”, laughed Shepard. 

“So, let's try this aisle, then.” 

 

The both of them were quietly arguing about the benefits of Hanar-made textile over old-fashion cotton, when they were interrupted by a familiar voice. 

 

“Alenko! I thought that I saw you coming here. Happy to see you.” 

“Garrus. What are you doing here? I thought you were on Palaven.” 

“I was for a bit but I came back as soon as the Citadel reopened. Tali's the new Quarian ambassador. Couldn't let her alone in here.” 

“Yeah...” 

 

The Turian looked at the man, a sad look on his face. 

 

“You should come and see us soon. Tali misses you. We all miss you, Kaidan.” 

“I can't. I...” 

“You what? Nobody saw you since the end of the war. You can't continue to hide. We know you hurt but you can't live like that. I know it sucks but Shepard's dead and she wouldn't like to see you like that.” 

 

Kaidan looked to his side, Shepard sadly smiling at him. 

 

“You know he's right, Kaidan. You know I’m only in your head. You have to let me go and start living again. I love you. I'll always love you, but it doesn't mean you can't love anyone. I want you to live. To love again. You have to move on.” 

“I know. But I don't know how.” 

“Know how what?”, asked Garrus. 

“How to move on. How to live without her.” 

“Maybe stop ignoring your friends for starters. And move out of that damn apartment. It's not good for you, starting there.” 

“Yes, maybe I will.” 

 

Not long after, Kaidan exited the shop without any curtains, but with an open invitation to Garrus and Tali's. 

Maybe it was time he let Shepard go. 


End file.
